finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Affection mechanics
Affection Mechanics is a hidden gameplay element that governs certain cutscenes during Final Fantasy X. Tidus's actions with other party members throughout the game can decide which party member talks to Tidus in cutscenes as well as who throws the blitzball during Tidus's Overdrive Blitz Ace. How each character is chosen is based upon a hidden "affection" value in the game's code. All of the main characters (except Tidus) have an affection value. At the beginning of the game, all characters' affection values start at zero. Decisions Throughout the game there are times where Tidus's actions can increase or decrease other party members' affection value. During Battle *Whenever Tidus heals a party member, their affection value increases by one. *Whenever Tidus intercepts an enemy attack intended for another party member using either Guard or Sentinel, their affection value increases by one. *Whenever Tidus attacks another party member, their affection value decreases by one. On the Field During times where other party members are spread out across the area, the first party member Tidus talks to will increase their affection value. All other subsequent conversations with other party members in the same area will have no effect on their affection values. The amount at which the affection value increase will vary by party member, as shown in the following table: In Besaid Village (Night) *After speaking to Yuna for the first time, Tidus is asked by Wakka "She's cute, ya?". Replying "Yeah!" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. On board the S.S. Liki *Speaking to Wakka before approaching the crowd of people around Yuna at the bow of the ship will increase Wakka's affection value by four. On board the S.S. Winno *Watching the conversation between Yuna and Wantz before eavesdropping on Lulu and Wakka will increase Yuna's affection value by four. *Speaking to Yuna after she converses with the Luca Goers, but before Tidus attempts the Jecht Shot will further boost her affection value by four. *Eavesdropping on Lulu and Wakka a total of four times will increase both their affection values by four. Speaking to Wakka afterwards will further boost his affection value by four. These must be done before attempting the Jecht Shot or speaking to Yuna after she conversed with the Luca Goers. In Guadosalam *Based on who has accumulated a higher affection value, Tidus will talk with either Lulu or Rikku after Yuna enters Seymour's manor. **If Tidus talks with Lulu, when talking to her a third time, she will say, "I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with Yuna". Replying, "Too late" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. Replying, "You're more my type, Lulu" will increase Lulu's affection value by eight. **If Tidus talks with Rikku, she will ask, "It's your big chance, huh?" the first time she's spoken to. Replying, "I guess you're right" will increase Yuna's affection value by eight. Replying, "I'd rather have you, Rikku" will increase Rikku's affection value by eight. *Watching Kimahri leave the item shop will increase his affection value by six. *When the player returns to Guadosalam later on in the game, but before defeating Ginnem's Yojimbo in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, speaking with Lulu in the Farplane will boost her affection value by eight. *After defeating Ginnem's Yojimbo in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, speaking to Lulu in the Farplane will further increase her affection value by eight. On the Thunder Plains *Outside the Travel Agency, if Tidus enters the Travel Agency before Auron concedes to Rikku, Rikku's affection value increases by eight. *Speaking to Rikku inside the travel agency before meeting Yuna in her room increases Rikku's affection value by eight. *After speaking to Rikku inside the travel agency, Rin enters the foyer. If Tidus speaks with him, Rin will ask "Would that be Sir Auron by any chance?". Replying "Nope, wrong guy" will increase Auron's affection value by eight. Underneath Lake Macalania *When under the lake ice before speaking to Rikku, if Tidus speaks to Lulu she will ask "We're under the lake ice, aren't we?". Replying "Maybe" will increase Lulu's affection value by eight. *After speaking to Rikku, but before speaking to Auron, if Tidus talks to Wakka he will ask "Say, you feel something weird in the air?". Replying "Yeah" will increase Wakka's affection level by eight. Cutscenes There are four cutscenes that are affected by affection mechanics. Whoever has the highest affection value at the time the cutscene takes place will be the one chosen to talk to Tidus. The first cutscene occurs after Yuna enters Seymour's mansion in Guadosalam. When the party breaks up, either Lulu or Rikku will talk to Tidus. Once the conversation is finished, Tidus can talk to the selected party member two more times for more cutscenes. In case of a tie on Affection points, Lulu takes priority over Rikku. The second cutscene occurs after the Crawler is defeated. Either Lulu, Rikku, Auron or Kimahri will accompany Tidus on the Al Bhed machina on their way to Macalania Temple. In case of a tie, Lulu has priority, followed by Rikku, then Auron, then finally Kimahri. The third cutscene occurs on the airship, after the party has defeated both of Sin's fins. The party member with the highest affection value will speak to Tidus before jumping off the airship prior to the battle with Sin's Core. In case of a tie, Yuna has priority, followed by Auron, then Kimahri, then Wakka, then Lulu, then finally Rikku. The fourth cutscene occurs on the airship's bridge, after the battle with Sin's Core, but before the final battle against Sin. The party member with the highest affection value will speak to Tidus after Brother's English conversation with Tidus. In case of a tie, priorities are the same as with the third cutscene. Additionally affection mechanics also govern who throws the blitzball during Tidus's Overdrive Blitz Ace. Only Yuna, Lulu and Rikku can be selected to throw the blitzball, with Yuna taking priority, followed by Lulu, then finally Rikku in case of a tie. When Blitz Ace is performed underwater, the blitzball will only be seen traveling through the water for Tidus to shoot. Trivia *After the cutscene where the players jump off the airship to attack Sin's Core, Wakka is always the last party member to land, even if he was the party member chosen to jump off the airship first. See Also *Final Fantasy X: Affection Guide, written by KADFC and ragnarokesper, hosted by GameFAQs. *Date Mechanics Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X